


Опасные будни мусорщиков

by Vla



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Action, Body Horror, Computers, Gen, Pirates vs Ninjas, Robots, Space Ninjas, Space Pirates, Spaceships, Violence, Zombies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vla/pseuds/Vla
Summary: Кап рассказывает диноботам жутковатую историю из своего прошлого.





	Опасные будни мусорщиков

**Author's Note:**

> Старая работа, написана в июне 2010. Обыгрывание вот этого сюжетного штампа: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NinjaPirateZombieRobot

— Исто-орию! — причитал Гримлок, гулко топая за Капом по коридору базы. Тот ещё вчерашним вечером обещал поделиться с диноботами очередной страницей своей биографии.  
— Я занят! Расскажу, когда освобожусь. Мы должны вовремя исполнять поручения Прайма.  
Накануне Оптимус попросил Капа присмотреть за Блером, ввязавшимся в очередные людские автогонки. И, оставив ворчащего Гримлока позади, трансформировавшийся старик умчался от горы Хиллари.

Между тем, он намеревался сдержать слово, и, пораздумав в пути, нашёл подходящее воспоминание. Недавно Свуп пожелал услышать историю пострашнее, чтоб энергон в шлангах стыл и колени дрожали. Что ж, будет ему страшилка...

Вечером Кап вернул на базу измазанного, но довольного Блера, оставил его в общем зале тараторить окружающим о прошедшей гонке, а сам пошёл искать диноботов, потирая руки. Он втайне надеялся напугать глупышей до такой степени, что они оставят его в покое хотя бы на несколько дней.  
Как только Гримлок, вернувшись в диноботский отсек, увидел там Капа, выжидающего за столом, то не прошло и минуты, как с гулким топотом примчались остальные, вызванные Гримлоком по внутренней связи.  
— История! Кап пришел рассказать историю!  
— Страшную? — спросил Свуп.  
— Как ты просил, — кивнул Кап и откашлялся перед рассказом. Диноботы плюхнулись на грубую лавку рядом со столом, и выжидательно уставились.

Это было около трех с половиной миллионов лет назад, — начал Кап, — Я бы назвал точную дату, но у тебя, Гримлок, от цифр болит голова.  
— Гримлок не любит длинные цифры! — подтвердил тот.  
— Помните, я говорил, что однажды я работал мусорщиком, искал в космосе заброшенные корабли? Дело прибыльное: не кучу полезных вещиц внутри найдёшь, так хоть на металлолом сдашь. А бывало, и жизни спасал. Иссякнет топливо у экипажа, или перебьют их какие злодеи, а Искры-то целы остаются иногда. Вот и оживляли мы бедняг. Даже десептиконов. Тех мы перед этим на Кибертрон переправляли, и Искры их либо в тюрьму складывали, либо к Триону и Вектору Сигме на перепрошивку несли. Не буду говорить, кто, но есть на Кибертроне среди автоботов перепрошитые десы с тех кораблей. Но вы не волнуйтесь, они не помнят ни бита из прошлой жизни.  
— Пусть только попробуют вспомнить! Гримлок их — уууух!  
— В этой истории не будет десептиконов. Я расскажу о корабле колонистов — из тех, кто сбежал с Кибертрона, когда началась война. Попадаются колонии, что ни к автоботам, ни к десептиконам совсем не хотят примыкать, а живут своей жизнью на своих планетах. И часто там вершатся нехорошие дела, под стать десам. Как с кораблем той шайки... Наша команда нашла его на краю галактики; ещё немного, и ушёл бы в глубокий космос. Командир вовремя придумал совершить краевой рейд. Мы набрали топлива побольше, и пустились сканировать пространство, целыми секторами, а на нашем корабле были одни из мощнейших сканеров, такие и на военных нечасто встретишь. И вот летим, сканируем, поймали дырявую штуковину, — наверное, беспилотник каких-то инопланетян, давно вышедший из строя, весь в дырах от микрометеоритов. Летим дальше, прошли чуть больше четверти радиуса галактики, и тут ловит сканер крупный металлический объект. С пашущим электромагнитным полем. Стали мы разведывать, покинутый это корабль или действующий. Отправили дроида-разведчика, ждем. И наконец радирует нам дроид отличные новости: корабль мало того что поврежден и не подаёт признаков разумной деятельности, так ещё и трансформерский! С кораблями инопланетян, особенно неразведанных рас, трудно: поди разберись в их устройстве, поди угадай, какие опасности ждут внутри. А тут — автоботский знак на боку, правда, перечеркнутый черной краской, и рядом другой знак ею же поставлен, который отлично знали мы, а вот вы о нем еще не слышали... Редкое явление нынче — пираты. Надо будет их эмблему вам показать как-нибудь.  
— Ух ты! Пираты — плохие роботы, что грабят корабли?  
— Да, Сладж. Не лучше десептиконов, и совсем не благороднее, как бы о пиратах ни сочиняли в приключенческих выдумках, — проворчал Кап, — Я не раз с ними встречался, я знаю по собственной обшивке, что такое пираты. И наш командир, капитан Шпиндель, тоже. Поэтому мы с осторожностью отнеслись к ситуации. Есть пиратская уловка: они маскируют свой корабль под разбитый, глушат поля и ложатся в дрейф. Подлетают к ним стервятники вроде нас — а тут тебе и сюрприз! А Шпиндель дорожил нашей жестянкой и нашими жизнями. Ещё немного — и приказал бы уматывать. Но тут дроид отличился: залетел в нашу находку через дыру в верхней части; дыра оказалась настоящая. И пошел прочесывать коридоры. Передает картинку, а там полутьма, лампы аварийные горят, и на полу — трупы, трупы валяются. Явно расстрелянные, и явно без действующих Искр. Надо отдать тому дроиду должное, он поля чуял хорошо, мог на сто процентов определить, живой робот перед ним или нет. Эти были мёртвые. Сто процентов. По крайней мере, мы так думали. А дроид нам дальше картинку передавал. Ни одной живой Искры на корабле, как я уже сказал. Долетел до командного центра, нашёл бортовой компьютер работающий. На исходе мощности, поврежденный, но работающий, даже гравитацию поддерживал. И агрессивных действий не проявлял. Как мы потом разобрались — турели на корабле оказались все сбиты. Кто бы ни захватил пиратский корабль — он был ловок и знал, что делает. Это потом мы установили, что их взяли на абордаж такие же пираты. Ограбили своих; ну не по-десептиконски ли? Но что было потом, то потом... Пока мы только осторожно подлетели к кораблю, включили щит на всякий случай, и облетели со всех сторон. Пушки из него торчали, но все нерабочие, взорванные. И мы наконец высадились. Раз с нашим дроидом ничего не стало — то и нам дорожка свободна. Вышли в открытый космос шестеро, я в том числе. Капитан Шпиндель остался. По секрету говоря, он боялся пиратов до сбоев в моторке; когда-то в Золотом веке был капитаном пассажирского лайнера для богатеев, и его, этот лайнер, пираты на стружку разнесли. Поубивали почти всех, вынесли что только возможно, а капитан и несколько пассажиров чудом остались живы, среди обломков в космосе плыли. Казалось, ждет их неминуемая смерть, но один пассажир имел мощный передатчик, и слал сигнал бедствия, не жалея последних капель энергона. И не зря! Другой рейсовик летел мимо, подобрал. С тех пор у Шпинделя одно только слово «пираты» вызывало скачки напряжения. И рейсы он бросил, подался в космомусорщики. Их пиратам трудно выследить, да и не охотятся на них особо, кроме случаев, когда точно известно, что где-то летит бригада, насобиравшая вещи подороже металлолома.  
Мы между собой пошептались, что капитан наш трусит, а сами смело шагнули на борт. Как я уже говорил — полутьма, лампочки горят местами, и все стены от взрывов и выстрелов покорежены. Попадались и полосы, которые узнает каждый, кто знаком с холодным оружием. Мечи, сабли, ножи... Пираты, между прочим, их очень любят. Вскоре нам, как когда-то Шпинделю, пришлось убедиться в этом. Но даже Шпиндель не знал, что существуют особенные пираты, страшнее обычных.   
Мы шли, прямо по посеревшим трупам шагали, запертые двери вскрывали, и всё больше понимали, что корабль ограблен другими пиратами. Но шли дальше. Вдруг тут еще найдется пожива кроме пиратов-дезактивов пострелянных и порубанных, из которых максимум половину целых деталей получить — и то повезло бы. Пиратов разбирать не зазорно, они что шарктиконы поганые. Насчитали мы шестнадцать дезактивов, и подумали — почему так мало, у пиратов команды обычно как минимум в тридцатник. Но нечего было гадать: в открытый космос остальных вынесло, наверное. Прямо как Шпинделя с его пассажирами. И с этими мыслями потопали мы в заднюю часть корабля, где, как дроид доложил, много запертых дверей. Пусть не сокровища, так хоть мебель неразломанную найдем.  
Одну дверь открыли, две — действительно: койки, стулья, чашки, отвертки и прочая бытовая мелочь брошенная. Грабители не посчитали нужным утащить, а нам каждая отвертка полезна: ее мы заберем и продадим, и она еще кому-то послужит. В том одна из благородных целей космомусорщиков, — Кап гордо выпрямился и поднял указательный палец, — чтобы находить вещи и возвращать им жизнь, снова делать полезными, если ещё можно. А учёным-то какая польза: таскали мы им корабли неизвестных рас, целый простор для исследований! Иногда даже с живыми образцами. Бывает, примем сухие комочки или загадочные резервуары за груз, а это инопланетяне в анабиозе, и корабль-то их совсем не заброшенный, зря только на Кибертрон к ученым в манипуляторы везли...  
— Грр! — Гримлок стукнул кулаком по столу, — О пиратах рассказывай, об ученых потом!  
— Хорошо, хорошо. Значит, открыли мы ломом пару комнат, и только подходим к третьей, как Держигайка учуял оттуда шорох! Мы притихли, постояли — больше ничего не слышали. Ну и вломились туда. Эта комната была покрупнее, без коек и совсем пустая. Только лежали на полу жестяные полосы, какими стены обивают, а вдоль стен проходили трубы, штук пять. И лампы на потолке. Если тут что и было — грабители унесли. Откуда шорох — квинт его знает, подумали мы. Вышли из комнаты, пошли к следующей, а Держигайка и Сверло остались, чтоб трубы оглядеть в сверхкоротких волнах, где металл прозрачен. Уж слишком обеспокоил Держигайку шорох. Будто что живое по трубе стучало.  
Осталось в том коридоре две комнаты, обе открытые, и в них койки да тумбочки. Шарились мы там, шарились, и тут — А-а-а-а! — Кап намеренно громко закричал, имитируя испуганный возглас.  
— Ой! — Снарл подпрыгнул на месте. Сладж тоже подпрыгнул, со сдавленным мычанием.  
— Держигайка кричал. Из той комнаты, — Кап продолжил мрачным голосом, предвещающим зловещие события, — Мы сразу вернулись, а там... Он лежит с лазерным ножиком в спине! Сверло рядом сгорбился в защитной позе, и дикой оптикой по стенам водит. «Не подходите! Не подходите, здесь что-то есть!!!», шипит. Но мы уже вбежали вчетвером, и из Держигайки нож выдернули. Ножик маленький, таким и руку не отрубишь с первого раза, а брошен был так умело, что попал ему в распределительный блок, и Держигайку парализовало. Я сказал — «Что за квинт? Комната же пустая», и поднял раненого, а остальные вместе со Сверлом завертели головами. «Ножик с потолка упал? Не верю!» «Включите щиты и ищите дыру в стене: тут, наверное, скрытая турель-ножестрел» «Это где ты такую видел?» — они болтали, а Сверло задом попятился обратно в коридор, я Держигайку поднял и тоже к выходу пошел, чтоб посадить его в коридоре и сторожить. Мог бы на наш тарантас, но капитана не хотелось беспокоить — с его пиратской паранойей он сразу прикажет уматывать, а корабль нехилых размеров, жалко такой бросать. Только я ступил за порог, как сзади раздались грохот, крик, шипение какое-то, а меня толкнули в спину. Я упал вместе с раненым, а когда обернулся — вижу, наши чего-то все лежат на полу, рожами вниз, а над их спинами... — Кап сделал многозначительную паузу, — Три штуки этих зеленых светолезвий с черными рукоятками. Ножи висели в воздухе! Прямо так и висели. Через астросекунду все три синхронно поднялись, и я понял, что если ничего не сделаю — они тоже вонзятся в товарищей. Тогда я схватил жестяные листы и швырнул по ножам. И подействовало! Они метнулись к дальней стене и исчезли, будто телепортировались. А товарищи сразу вскочили на ноги, и все как один заявили, что на них напрыгнули сверху. Достаём оружие, и тут из коридора слышим крик Сверла, но нам было некогда разбираться, мы столкнулись с невидимым противником и не могли сдвинуться с места. Трое посередине комнаты встали спинами друг к другу и выставили оружие по сторонам. У Горячего было ружье, у Кувалды — пистолет, а у меня и Синекрыла — по два. Горячий вскричал «Ну, гады!» и начал палить по стенам. Выстрелы рикошетили, но мы уже включили щиты. Осталось только понять, кто противник.   
Вы, наверное, думаете о призраках? Духи убитых пиратов, жаждущие мести, неважно кому, за свою смерть?  
— Да, — буркнул Свуп. Остальные диноботы тревожно заёрзали.  
— Мы сначала тоже так думали. Но оно оказалось хуже призраков. Привидение не может держать нож. Мы столкнулись с более опасными происками смерти. А Сверло продолжал кричать из коридора: «Отпустите! Куда вы меня тащите?!». Я растерялся: стрелять, хватать Держигайку или бежать Сверлу на помощь? И тут мы увидели противника. Их было пятеро, пятеро прятались в этой пустой комнате! По одному у каждой стены, кроме той, где дверь. Двое висели на трубе на потолке. Никакие не призраки, вполне материальные. Их генераторы невидимости вырубились от наших выстрелов. Пять обтекаемых роботов, нетрансформируемых, с черными пиратскими знаками. И они выглядели так... Я подумал — они не могут быть живыми, это какой-то обман. Они были... скажем, с повреждениями, несовместимыми с жизнью. У одного дыра в туловище, как от выстрела атомной пушки. У другого пол-груди вместе с левой рукой срублено, капсула Искры тоже разрублена, и в ней — ничего нет! Третий — с виду цел, но весь в дырах от зарядов. Когда так ранен — в сознании точно не останешься. Особенно если там, где Искра, буквально решето зияет. Захватчики разили бедных пиратов не на взятие в плен, а на смерть. Видно, жесткая конкуренция у пиратов. Четвертый был, как и второй, порублен: нет одной ступни, одной руки до локтя, вторая висит на проводках и половине сервопривода, но он как-то ею держался за трубу на потолке. А ноги оплавлены, но это месиво из оголенных проводов и потеков брони могло двигаться, в чём мы сразу и убедились: он меня лягнул, и нехило! Да, о пятом забыл сказать... У него не хватало нижней челюсти, весь обугленный, покореженный (взрывом шибанутый, явно), обугленные провода порванные торчали из брони, и не искрили! Где их напряжение, подумал я. И главное — пока Искра горит, пока соединена с корпусом, то как бы тебя не раздолбали, ты сохраняешь свои цвета. А эти пятеро были серые, как те дезактивы в коридорах. Только пиратские знаки — чёрные, постоянной краской нанесены. И, значит, только они вышли из невидимости, как мы перешли на прицельный огонь, и тут трое у стен выбили ногами оружие у Горячего, Синекрыла и Кувалды. А двое с потолка бросились на меня. Очень сильные, абсолютно не чувствовали боли, и молчали! Только слабое шипение исходило из их вокодеров. Мою шею обхватили ногами и пытались свернуть. Я выломал серому негодяю коленный сервопривод, половина ноги отпала, а тот продолжал сжимать меня, будто ничего не произошло. Тогда я просунул руку в дыру на броне его левого бедра, схватил наугад провода и рванул. От такого должна случиться судорога, да куда там — я их законтачил, его коротнуть должно было! Но нога просто обвисла, оно и понятно — провода оборваны, тут уж никак не передашь к ней энергию. А энергия была. Как ни напоминали они трупы, внутри их корпусов слабо гудело, а я нащупал на тех проводах напряжение в одну десятую нормального уровня. Да, при таком провода уже не могут искрить. А потом меня ждал новый сюрприз. Когда освободил шею и отбросил от себя первого, второй вытащил из-за спины длинную кривую саблю и замахнулся на меня. Его оптика не горела, но он видел, куда я убегаю! А убегал я в угол, чтобы подобрать ружье Горячего. Еле успел увернуться от сабли и открыть огонь, пока пират не вытащил её из стены. Стрелял я долго и упорно. Не давал пирату приблизиться к себе, а товарищи дрались с ними врукопашную и проигрывали. Вы только представьте: эта пятёрка владела Металликато, и владела так, что я со своими базовыми умениями не имел против них шансов! Неравные силы, четверо простых солдат против пяти ниндзя. Пяти мёртвых ниндзя, надо подчеркнуть. Мы не раз слышали о корабельных зомби, и не верили этим россказням, а тут сами, на своей обшивке убедились, что это жуткое явление, но... не такое жуткое, как рассказывали.  
Кап хитро подмигнул и продолжил:  
О зомби говорили как о неумолимых машинах убийства. По словам свидетелей, остаются живы только те из жертв зомби, кто в ужасе сбежал. Мы, наверное, были первыми, кто доказал, что и у зомби есть свой предел прочности. Особенно если они уже, почитай, развалюхи. Я превратил саблемахателя в окончательное решето, и рука с саблей отвалилась, а потом и он сам упал на пол. Горячего избивал единственной рукой полугрудый, а мой душитель поднялся и скакал на одной ноге к нему на подмогу. Я бросил в обоих его оторванную голень. Она повалила одноногого, а полугрудому упала прямо в дыру и, наверное, сломала там последние микросхемы. Горячий тогда его толкнул к стене, и тоже давай палить. Тут меня осенило, и кричу: «В топливные баки палите! Пусть у них энергии не останется!» Начал Горячий стрелять своему чуть ниже поясницы, а я поспешил на помощь Кувалде, того уже изрядно отпинал ниндзя с оплавленными ногами. Я взял саблю моего расстрелянного, Кувалда отшатнулся от зомби подальше, и я что есть духу рубанул по его шее. Сабля оказалась добротная: перерубила, как глину! Так я пришибил ещё одного зомбака. Тут Горячий устроил своему взрыв топлива, и зомби развалился на две части. Но ещё двигался, зараза! В голове есть резервный минибак, от него и питание пошло. Пополз на руках к ногам Горячего, и тогда он всадил полный заряд в его макушку. Так покончили мы с третьим. Но тут одноногий достал из отсека в руке лазерный нож, метнул его в меня, и попал бы мне в область Искры, если б я не уклонился вовремя. Не успел уклониться, как он достал ещё, и ещё; метал их в меня с поразительной скоростью, и два попали мне в руку выше локтя, а один я ладонью отбил, лишь слегка порезался. Остальные мимо пролетели. Ножей у ниндзя не осталось, собрался он прыгнуть от меня подальше, но не тут-то было, с его повреждениями. Шлепнулся на пол, хотел одним движением встать, да уж не получалось. До меня кое-что начало доходить, и я ему тоже голову снёс. В то время дырявый, с которым Синекрыл бился, открыл отсек в руке, но Синекрыл схватил и вывернул её, так что ножи вывалились оттуда на пол. Я бросил Кувалде саблю, и он отрубил дырявому голову. Странное дело: мы можем функционировать без головы, а вот зомби, оказалось, нет... Как вы думаете, почему?  
Диноботы недоуменно мычали, потом наступило неловкое молчание.  
— Не догадываетесь? — вздохнул Кап, — Свуп, ты же медик начинающий, давай соображай.  
Свуп только почесывал гребень.  
— Ладно, слушайте дальше. Мы подхватили Держигайку и айда выручать Сверло. Не успели пробежать до середины, как услышали со стороны носа его крики и шум, как от драки. Бежим туда, но вдруг в зале посередине корабля перед нами такая картина возникла...  
Серые жмурики, по которым мы беспечно бегали в начале, у нас на глазах поднимаются с пола! И когда мы остановились, они синхронно к нам повернулись, развернулись...  
— Ой! — выдал Снарл.  
— ...Развернулись, и поперли на нас с оружием. К счастью, ниндзя среди них не оказалось. Все — трансформеры. Но крупные, массивные, один аж с Ультра Магнуса был. Зато неуклюжие, и с координацией у них непонятные вещи творились: все двенадцатеро двигались синхронно, не считая обращения с оружием. Будто кто-то один ими управлял, и пятерыми успевал, а двенадцать ему уже не по процессору. Мы начали палить по их головам и сервоприводам, они начали дергаться, у троих самых поврежденных отвалилось по руке и ноге. Тут Горячий, как он мне потом рассказывал, обратил внимание, что один мертвец у стены так и лежит неподвижным. Его голова была разнесена, одна шея осталась. Тут-то ему, Горячему, стало окончательно ясно, что зомби пользуются резервными блоками памяти и процессором в голове. Вот почему надо в голову целиться.  
— Как у дроидов, — сказал Свуп.  
— И как у нас. Но мы не дроиды! Мы диноботы! — эмоционально зарычал Снарл.  
— Гримлок не дроид! — проворчал Гримлок то ли на Капа, то ли на Снарла. Создалось ощущение, что назревает драка на пустом месте, как это у диноботов бывало часто.  
— Тихо, не отвлекайтесь. Слушайте, что было дальше, — старик вовремя прервал их.  
— Ну? — Гримлок успокоился и снова подпер голову рукой, согнувшись над столом.  
— Тут другой случай. Мы сначала думали, они автономны, как дроиды. Вернее, думать было особо некогда: зомби начали целиться только в одного из нас, в Синекрыла, он стоял самым левым. Пользуясь моментом, пока в нас никто не целится, мы набросились на зомби, а Кувалда успел отрубить четыре головы, внимание зомби было полностью поглощено Синекрылом. Бедняга включил щиты на полную мощность и отстреливался. Тут в них что-то переключилось, и они взяли на прицел Кувалду. Потому что он теперь был ближе к ним. Но пока они поворачивались к нему, двое упали, а Кувалда, махая саблей, обезвредил еще двоих. А я оббежал зомби, и как толкну одного, самого крупного, в спину. Он упал, и повалил троих. Смотрим — все зомби на полу. Кто силится встать, кто уже без головы. К счастью, вставать у них получалось куда хуже, чем у ниндзя. Никто не успел; всех мы или застрелили, или зарубили. Пираты; чего их жалеть... Тем более вскоре мы узнали, что жалеть некого. Они все были уже мертвы.  
Да, о Держигайке... Он был парализован, но в сознании. Включил свой щит на полную, а зомби стреляли слабыми зарядами, да и не по нему, и выстрелы, что в него случайно попали, сквозь щит не прошли. Щит тогда здорово ему, обездвиженному, помог.  
Мы во второй раз побежали по трупам, которые теперь уже точно не встанут. Крики Сверла затихли ещё в начале нашей второй битвы, и мы боялись худшего. А чтобы пробраться к командному центру, куда утащили Сверло, стоило пробраться по коридору с прилегающими к нему отсеками, где дроид, когда там ездил, видел как минимум пять мертвецов. Кстати, тут мы озаботились вопросом, где наш дроид. Он не подавал сигналов ещё со времени битвы с ниндзя. Кувалда вызвал его, но дроид не отвечал. Зомби настигли, подумали мы. А у дроида нашего мусорного не было ни оружия, ни щитов порядочных.   
Коридор перед командным центром изгибался в нескольких местах. И в нём совсем не осталось работающих ламп. Как и турелей, к счастью. Захватчики не поленились метко их посбивать. Сначала мы без приключений пробежали мимо той самой дыры в корпусе, пробитой, судя по оплавленности, мощным бластерным зарядом из корабельной пушки захватчиков. В дыру был виден наш корабль, светлый такой. Капитан Шпиндель, как он потом рассказывал, спокойно глазел в нашу сторону и не задумывался, почему мы так долго не выходим на связь. Он считал, что мы увлеклись разгребанием начинки. Не станем же мы докладывать о каждой найденной жестянке.  
Только мы пробежали дыру, как начались по бокам коридора входы в отсеки. Буквально все открыты, кое-где двери раскурочены взрывпакетами. Осталось пробежать этот мрачный участок и свернуть за угол, как мы добежали бы до носа корабля. Но тут из отсеков повалило штук с десять зомби! Местами безруких, безногих, дырявых и порубанных ещё сильнее, чем те ниндзя.  
Мы бежали с оружием наготове, и сразу дали им отпор. Они двигались так же нелепо и синхронно, сталкивались друг с другом, но когда мы лишили голов пятерых, остальные вдруг резко поумнели, бросились на нас врукопашную, и если б не Кувалда — он очень умелый в холодном оружии — нас бы здорово помяли. Но не успели мы расслабиться, как непонятно откуда прилетели длинные нунчаки и обвили Кувалдины руки. Домахался, что и говорить. Потом напрыгнули невидимые противники, замелькали знакомые зеленые лезвия. Опять ниндзя! Четверо, как мы вскоре поняли. А пятым выполз из темноты отсека прямо на меня зомби-трансформер без нижней половины тела, и схватил меня за ногу. Топливный бак остался где-то с его животом, но в груди и голове есть резерв, а напряжение зомби, как я уже упоминал, в десять раз меньше, чем у живых. Всё никак не иссякало. Пока я отделывался от его цепких лап, невидимый ниндзя с другой стороны повалил меня, и я увидел нож, целящийся мне в Искру. Он не достал бы, короткий, но если разрезать сначала крышу моей кабины и просунуть туда руку — то хватило бы длины. И, значит, лежу на спине, держит меня за одну руку тот располовиненный, а вторую прижал ниндзя. Всё это — в считанные астросекунды. Он вонзил нож прямо в автоботский знак на моей кабине, и начал её разрезать. Вокруг приятели рычат от злости, ниндзя им не дают встать. Эти были сильнее и крепче. Как мы потом увидели, их корпуса оставались почти целы, только Искры были проткнуты. Наверное, эти четверо дрались с такими же пиратами-ниндзя, как они сами. А предыдущая пятёрка попала в руки обычных солдат. Те не церемонились с боевыми искусствами, а разили их огнём, как мы.  
Слышу — Кувалда заорал, его тоже резать начали. Моей-то крыше кабины не больно, а у него на груди сразу под обшивкой начинка идёт. Ну, думаю, конец Кувалде, если до Искры доберутся. Пока я это думал, Синекрыл вскричал, что не хочет тоже превращаться в зомби, и в порыве протеста сбросил с себя ниндзя. Он упал прямо на того, кто силился разрезать мою кабину, но не повалил его, вот досада. Сучу ногами, но гады не сбрасываются, хоть ты тресни. И товарищи мои вырывались изо всех сил. Синекрыл не успел за пистолет схватиться, как невидимый враг снова налетел на него. Наша ругань и крики смешивались с отвратительным статическим шумом из их вокабуляторов. Держигайка, опять отброшенный в сторону, лежит, не в силах помочь. Но страшнее всего пришлось Горячему. Из-за угла вышли, шатаясь, трое трансформеров — естественно, зомби, — и синхронно навалились на него. Он же находился к ним ближе всех. Они начали руками разрывать ему корпус на груди! Вернее, попытались. У Горячего там толстая броня из двух слоёв, и зомби поломали себе пальцы, но ничего не отогнули, только сломанными пальцами снова и снова возили по нему. А ниндзя с него слез и стал пробираться к Держигайке. У этого ниндзя была сабля. Ещё несколько астросекунд, и быть бедняге проткнутым окончательно! Но тут... Это был самый большой сюрприз нашего приключения. Из конца коридора за углом, со стороны командного центра донеслись грохот и звук электроразрядов. Все наши противники вдруг обмякли, потеряли невидимость, да и повалились — кто на нас, кто на пол. Слышим — шипение прекратилось, и тихое гудение от них утихло. Мы начали вставать, и тут из командного центра — голос Сверла! Он смеялся и кричал «Ура! Получилось!» Потом слышим его топот в нашу сторону. Только я выпрямился, как он выбежал из-за угла, с виду невредимый, лишь поцарапан местами. «Друзья, вы в порядке? Кап, да у тебя нож из груди торчит» — и стал его вынимать из моей кабины. Пират его туда уронил сквозь прорезанную дырку в крыше, когда отключился. Сверло нож достал — и к Кувалде: «Да у тебя грудь искрит! Встать можешь?» Да, я забыл сказать: Сверло был нашим медиком. И пока он, приговаривая, суетился возле раненых, мы не могли получить от него разъяснений о том, как удалось зомби упокоить. Только когда он залепил нам раны временной изоляцией, а Синекрылу вправил выломанный сервопривод, то вздохнул с облегчением и радостно сообщил:  
«А я компьютер сломал!»  
«Какой компьютер?», спросили мы.  
«Меня двое дюжих мертвяков подтащили к корабельному компу, и он ко мне подключился, чтобы, понимаешь, Искру мою хакнуть и погасить. Но я порвал провода, а мертвяков растолкал, и они за мной долго гонялись тут, а дальше я вдруг заметил, что они бот-система, и понял, как надо действовать. Капитан корабля там лежит взорванный, по частям, вы сейчас сами увидите, как придем. В одном углу нашел его руку с зажатым в ней копьем или чем-то таким, я не сильно в оружии разбираюсь. Я его схватил, и как врежу компу в блок питания! Он и дезактивнулся. Ну и боты, соответственно, тоже.»  
«Какие боты?» — спрашиваем удивлённо.  
А он: «Да вот эти вот боты», и показывает на зомби, «Вы разве не слышали о бот-системах? Сервер управляет дронами, или другими безыскровыми единицами, когда надо много рук в слаженном действии. Тут, как я понял, все пираты связаны между собой каналом радиосвязи, и компьютер тоже. Когда их перебили, то компьютер смог подключиться к тем, чьи резервные процессор и память остались целыми, и залить туда мини-программу, сделавшую их ботами. Я думаю — для самозащиты, вместо турелей. А нас он принял за угрозу, вот и активировал систему. Кстати, где наш дроид?»

Дроид нашёлся в одном отсеке, сломанный, рядом c зомби, не успевшим его доломать. Тогда Синекрыл переправил его вместе с Держигайкой на наш корабль, и когда капитан увидел сразу двух раненых, сделал квадратную оптику — тут Синекрыл ему все и рассказал. Капитан сначала испугался, потом разозлился, потом встревожился за нас, и только когда мы по радио подтвердили, что все улажено, он сел обратно в свое кресло и стал нас ждать с добычей. Вынесли мы с корабля немного; если там и были ценности, то нападавшие все унесли с собой. Нам остались только кружки, стулья и прочая мелочь, а также целая куча отличных лазерных ножиков и крепких холодных сабель, что мы от ниндзя прихватили. И немного огнестрельного с трансформеров, и ещё копье капитана. Единственный дорогой предмет на корабле. Знаете, из разряда вычурного оружия, украшенного редкими металлами, камнями и другими излишествами. Жмуриков мы особо не потрошили, наша команда предпочитала доставлять их на один астероид, где один предприимчивый автобот разбирал их на детали аккуратно, по-профессиональному. Я сам долго ходил с парой-тройкой вещиц от него; он нам поставлял детали в обмен на жмуриков. Одни брезгуют чужим телом, требуют сначала переплавить. А другим все равно, и мне в том числе. Есть целая, рабочая деталь, тебе подходящая — то какого квинта её плавить?   
Корабль мы продали через сеть, и переправили в условленное место, где покупатель его забрал. Кто-то с... Эх, уже не помню, с какой колонии. Одно помню, что они собрались его в переделать в цивильный грузовик. А мы им оставили сообщение, чтоб обязательно заменили бортовой компьютер, а то знаете ли, вдруг ему при какой опасности взбредет в процессор превратить живых в зомби, как он со Сверлом хотел сделать. Да, чуть не забыл... Перед продажей мы выяснили, почему компьютер полноценно управлял только пятью зомби одновременно. Внешних турелей у корабля было пять. Внутренние не в счет, у них свои программы самонаведения. А внешними в авторежиме управлял компьютер. Его программы были рассчитаны на пять объектов. Больше потянуть он тоже мог, но совсем не так, как надо.  
— А я не могу больше четырех шариков перекидывать. Падают, — жалобно сообщил Свуп.  
— Гримлоку в рот не лезет больше трех кубиков! — присоединился Гримлок.  
— Больше трех кубиков туда и не поместится. Ты же, Свуп, спроси у Рэтчета, какая у диноботов многозадачность. Но если тренироваться, то все можно улучшить. Я за свою долгую жизнь понял, что есть вещи, которым не научишься никогда, если нужных программ нет. Но многим вещам можно научиться и без этого. Может, в следующий раз я вам расскажу, как научился... например, как я научился бегать на четвереньках и пролезать в трубы меньше моей ширины. Я не настаиваю; если сегодня я вас слишком напугал, то не спешите и чуток отдохните от моих историй...  
— Не-е, не напугал. Гримлок не боится зомби! Было интересно, расскажи ещё!  
Другие диноботы, видя энтузиазм Гримлока, сразу сделали такой же довольный и смелый вид.  
— Нет уж, хватит на сегодня. У меня есть планы, и у вас, я не сомневаюсь, тоже. Дайте моему старому вокабулятору отдых. Все, отбой, — и Кап решительно встал из-за стола.  
Диноботы разочарованно замычали, но старик, не оборачиваясь, покинул комнату.   
Сегодня он выяснил, что страшилки не особо действуют на диноботов. Неужто они столь смелые? Или настолько глупые? Так или иначе, он снова должен спешить всё успеть, пока глупыши опять не отвлекут его своей жаждой историй.

Казалось, они быстро забыли об этом рассказе. Но с тех пор обитатели Арка начали замечать, что диноботы стали с опаской коситься на Телетраан, и обходить его стороной. Даже гордый Гримлок, никак не желавший признавать схожесть диноботов с дроидами, понимал, что им, безыскровым, ничего не стоит превратиться в безвольные марионетки, если вдруг того пожелает компьютер. К счастью, программы Телетраана не предусматривали такого, но откуда диноботам было знать.


End file.
